


Wings

by dreamingofwinter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affectionate Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofwinter/pseuds/dreamingofwinter
Summary: Crowley helps Aziraphale with a little problem he has brought back from his latest assignment. A bit of light hearted fluff and wing grooming, with lots of softness.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Wings

Aziraphale ascended the stairs at the back of the bookshop, a spring in his step despite the humiliating ending to his trip away. Since arriving home, his thoughts had turned to how wonderful it would be to have Crowley back in his arms, of how deliciously warm those lips would feel on his. Anything and everything else could wait.

It had been a long month and a bit - how long precisely, Aziraphale was not entirely sure. He had stopped keeping track when time became _yet_ _another day away from home_. Since their newly discovered closeness, the angel found leaving London - leaving _Crowley_ \- increasingly unpleasant. Still, Heaven’s assignments never seemed to take long these days, and now there was always plenty to look forward to upon his return.

Aziraphale pushed open the door to his flat, pleasantly surprised to see the living room bathed in a low, warm glow; the lamps were already lit and the room had a certain warmth to it. Smiling to himself, the angel adjusted his bow tie in anxious anticipation. He took another few steps into the room, and without warning, a pair of arms snaked silently around him from behind, startling him and causing him to chuckle.

”Hello, angel.” 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale spoke his name with such fondness, such _reverence_ , and placed his hands upon the demon’s, which rested at the front of his waistcoat. “How did you know I’d be back today?”

Crowley looked abashed and rested his chin on the angel’s shoulder, very glad that the position he was in ensured Aziraphale could not see his expression.

“You said six weeks. It’s been six weeks and two days. Just thought I’d come round and make it more... well, y’know.”

”More...?” Aziraphale questioned teasingly. 

”Ngk...you _know_ ,” Crowley repeated, exasperation in his voice as he laced their fingers together. Aziraphale could almost _hear_ the demon grimace with the thought of admitting it out loud.

“More _homely_? How lovely,” he supplied as he sighed, leaning back into Crowley’s embrace.

”Well, it’s warmer here than my place. ‘S nothing _personal_.” He countered his words by burying his nose in Aziraphale’s curls, pressing his lips to the space behind his ear, covertly inhaling the angel’s scent.

 _Six weeks_... how was it that they used to spend decades apart? How did such an insignificant amount of time seem to stretch for a century?

“I missed you,” the demon murmured in a low voice, moving down to nudge Aziraphale’s neck with his nose, pressing a kiss to it. The angel tilted his head encouragingly in an unspoken request for more.

“I missed you too, my dear.”

Aziraphale chuckled darkly as another kiss was pressed to his neck and finally turned to face Crowley, embracing him. The demon held him tightly; it was clear by his actions and the way he seemed to relax against Aziraphale that he had indeed been longing for his angel’s return.

As Crowley’s hands brushed over his back, Aziraphale felt his wings shudder on the ethereal plane, an uncomfortable reminder of the previous day’s events. He tensed slightly, giving his shoulders a little wiggle that failed to go unnoticed.

“You alright, angel?”

Crowley frowned and released him a little in order to meet his eyes. Despite every fibre of his being urging him to kiss Aziraphale senseless to make up for lost time, he pushed the thought away out of concern for the angel’s comfort.

“I’m perfectly fine, dear. Just a bit -“ he broke off and ruffled his feathers a little, the itching intensifying, wondering whether it would be improper of him to manifest them in front of Crowley under the circumstances.

“- uncomfortable.”

“What happened?” The demon frowned, instinctively peering around as though there was something he could physically see.

Aziraphale sighed, knowing Crowley would not let this lie until he was satisfied his angel was alright, yet still disappointed that his wings had chosen _now_ to start causing him discomfort again. _Now_ , when they could be sharing deep, soft kisses and mapping each other’s bodies with hands and mouths. The thought pushed itself to the forefront of Aziraphale’s mind, and he leaned forwards with the intent of capturing Crowley’s lips. The demon did not move, did not surge forwards to meet him as he so often had before. Instead, Crowley held him at arm’s length, refusing to indulge his angel until he knew what was wrong, needing to know his lover had not been harmed.

Aziraphale blinked owlishly for a moment, before remembered he had been asked a question. 

“Well, it’s rather embarrassing really... I had a bit of an unfortunate accident on a riverboat. It would seem the shock of falling in caused me to - _ah_ \- manifest my wings. Fortunately there were no humans around at the time. Of course they ended up in a _dreadful_ state, the water was positively _filthy_ , and trying to get around to grooming them properly afterwards... well, getting home was my priority really, so I didn’t quite do it as thoroughly as I ought.” He frowned and gave another wiggle, the discomfort finally quashing any further thoughts of _kissing_ and other associated activities. 

“Still causing problems then, are they?” Crowley smirked. This sounded like something he could almost _certainly_ tease Aziraphale about once they had dealt with the problem at hand. 

“They’re very itchy. And still rather damp. Luckily it only happened yesterday, so I can sort them out properly now that I’m back. Well, not _right_ _now_ , obviously-“

“Why not? I can help.”

Aziraphale paused sharply and looked at the demon, whose smirk was now replaced by a look of gentle seriousness. The angel’s sudden eye contact caused him to falter a little.

“I mean, if you want me to. I don’t _have_ to. Like you said, difficult job, trying to reach all the - hard to reach bits.” This time, it was Crowley’s turn to look somewhat flustered.

Aziraphale seemed to pause for thought, his expression unreadable. For a moment, Crowley thought he was going to turn him down. Since their friendship had blossomed into _more_ , they had explored almost every inch of one another... but there was something about grooming another’s wings that had a different kind of intimacy about it.

“That - would be very helpful. Thank you, Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly, both touched and grateful that Crowley was willing to help him in such a way.

“‘m a demon. I’m not helpful,” Crowley muttered, with no trace of offence whatsoever.

“Well, I certainly appreciate it. Only if you want to though, of course,” Aziraphale added quickly. “Please don’t feel obliged just because I mentioned it.”

“I want to,” Crowley said, turning a deeper shade of pink as he realised how quickly he had spoken.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Aziraphale beamed, pleased beyond words and privately looking forward to having Crowley’s dexterous fingers running through his feathers. Despite him having been looking forward to exploring other activities with his lover, this promised to be a particularly delicious kind of new experience instead.

Before his mind could wander any further, Aziraphale’s wings gave another involuntary shudder, and he rolled his shoulders, frowning.

“Come on, let’s sort them out. Sofa or bed?” Crowley asked, wondering where things might lead if the angel chose _bed_.

Aziraphale pretended to ponder his choices for a moment.

“Well, I suppose if I were to sit on the bed, it would be easier for _you_. It wouldn’t be terribly comfortable, having to sit on the floor.” Aziraphale said casually as he gave a coy smile, fully aware of the opportunities his choice presented.

Crowley’s eyes positively lit up, glowing amber in the lamplight.

“Bed it is then.” Crowley returned the smile, and allowed the angel to take his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

................................

Aziraphale sat cross legged on the bed, dressed in a pair of comfortable pale blue pyjama bottoms. His waistcoat, shirt and bow tie had been miracled away to the wardrobe, perhaps something to do with their concentration going astray should he make a show of undressing himself. Crowley remained fully dressed, sitting on his knees against the pillows behind his angel.

Aziraphale unfurled his wings, mindful of the lamp and stack of books on the bedside table. For a moment, a calm stillness presided in the room as Crowley inhaled sharply, the awe-inspiring reality of what he was being trusted to do sinking in.

”I’m ready, my dear.” Aziraphale’s words travelled through the silence, carrying a hidden meaning. _Touch me._

With a firm gentleness, Crowley raised trembling hands to brush his long fingers through the primaries of the angel’s left wing. Aziraphale had not been wrong. They were a bit of a mess. He brought a bowl of water and cloth into existence, wiping away the grime as he used his fingertips to rearrange and neaten.

Aziraphale had occasionally fantasised about Crowley’s hands on his wings, preening and smoothing. He had never imagined they would be in this state when he actually _did_ , though. Crowley’s enthusiasm had swept Aziraphale up in one of his daydreams, and he had almost forgotten about why they were doing it in the first place when he eagerly accepted. He hadn’t even _thought_ about the stark practicalities of Crowley grooming them in this state.

”I’m sorry, Crowley,” he muttered, feeling a pang of embarrassment.

”For what?” Crowley frowned as he wiped away another bit of dirt. The water in the bowl was as clean as when he had first started, despite the cloth being wrung out several times. 

”For being in such a... mess for our first time doing this.”

”It’s fine, angel. I _want_ to help you, remember? I knew what I was getting myself into.” Crowley leaned forwards, dropping a kiss to Aziraphale’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I can see they’re beautiful anyway.”

” _Oh_.” Aziraphale could not say much more, taken aback by the demon’s unmistakable sincerity.

Slim fingers wove through tangled, matted feathers, separating them and occasionally wiping away any dirty residue with the cloth as they sat in companionable silence. After a few minutes, Crowley spoke. 

“So, are you going tell me what happened?”

”Nothing much else to say, really. The blessings went smoothly, and all would’ve been fine had I not been exceptionally clumsy.” Aziraphale smiled a little, allowing himself to relax now that he had addressed his embarrassment and received validation nonetheless. He began to concentrate on the sensation of Crowley’s fingers carding through feathers, rearranging and preening.

”When was the last time you did this, angel?” Crowley frowned as he smoothed out older feathers from Aziraphale’s coverts, which were much less grimy but still somehow rather tatty.

”I sort them out myself now and again. I must confess though, it’s been a while,” the angel admitted.

”Don’t your lot help each other out _up there_?”

Aziraphale fell silent for a moment, contemplating his reply.

”Some do. I’m just... not really up there much these days. Besides, I’d rather not... ask.”

It had been a very long time since Aziraphale had ever had assistance with grooming his wings. His estranged relationship with his fellow angels had ensured he was no longer comfortable seeking their help with such matters. He could imagine the looks of disdain he would get should he do so, and found the idea too much to bear.

Besides, there was no one else he’d rather have do this for him anyway.

He _wanted_ to tell Crowley, to explain how things _really_ were up there, and one day he would. For now though, Aziraphale was content to forget about Heaven and simply enjoy the moment, cherish his demon’s hands upon his wings and be fully present with him in this wonderful new experience.

Crowley seemed to understand, humming gently as he plunged his fingers into the plumage, smoothing down feathers and stroking softly. Aziraphale sighed happily, a warm sensation spreading through him as he relaxed further under Crowley’s touch.

“That feels wonderful, my dear.”

”Well, I’m always happy to help in future. If you want,” he responded evenly.

Aziraphale couldn’t imagine _not_ wanting. If anything, he wanted almost _too_ much. He knew his emotions would get the better of him before this was finished.

The intimate touch coupled with the fact that it was _his C_ _rowley_ who was touching him, who _wanted_ to touch him like this made it all rather overwhelming. Moments later, Aziraphale found himself hanging his head, burying it in his hands to stifle a sob.

Crowley’s hands stilled amongst the downy feathers near the angel’s back, though he did not remove them.

“Everything ok, angel?” He asked gently.

Aziraphale managed to nod, attempting to gather himself.

“Do you need me to stop?” There was a brief pause, almost long enough to make Crowley’s heart think about sinking.

“No, please, do carry on. I just needed a moment, that’s all.”

Crowley tried not to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Alright then. Tell me if it gets too much and I’ll stop.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Of course, my dear.”

Crowley leaned towards the angel and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling the curls by his ear.

”Love you, angel,” he murmured.

Aziraphale inhaled. It was always so _thrilling_ , hearing those words come from Crowley.

”I love you too, Crowley.”

Aziraphale twisted around a little to finally capture the demon’s lips. It was a slow, chaste kiss, and when Aziraphale went to pull away, Crowley chased it, planting his lips firmly on the angel’s, unwilling to let him go. 

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, savouring the taste of each other, caught in the moment after their handful of weeks apart.

“Crowley...” Aziraphale murmured against him, as the demon flicked his tongue over the angel’s lower lip.

”Hmmm?” Crowley seemed to be focused on one thing and one thing only, which was lavishing Aziraphale with soft kisses.

”If we don’t carry on and finish my wings... well... put it this way, we’ll have plenty of time to continue _this_ afterwards.”

Crowley sighed, knowing the angel was right. It took every ounce of his self control to press one final kiss to Aziraphale’s warm, plump lips, and pull away. As he did so, he murmured _later, then_ in the angel’s ear, gently nipping the shell and filling Aziraphale with a tingling excitement.

Aziraphale settled back, trying not to lean too much into Crowley’s touch, knowing it would make his task more difficult.

He closed his eyes and waited in anticipation for the sensation of Crowley’s hands to return to his wings. When they finally resumed their preening, Aziraphale hummed in satisfaction as he felt the tension melting away from his shoulders.

“Beautiful,” Crowley murmured to himself as his fingers began working through Aziraphale’s right wing.

............................

At some point during their grooming session, Aziraphale had changed position and was now lying flat out on the bed with his head resting on his arms. Crowley straddled him, seated gently on the angel’s thighs to reach the downy feathers near Aziraphale’s back.

Aziraphale had slipped into a half-sleep, drifting pleasantly on a haze of bliss from the comforting touch. His wings felt much better, and he was completely relaxed by the sensations created by Crowley’s hands as they ran through the final few feathers.

“Almost done, angel,” Crowley leaned over to whisper in Aziraphale’s ear, brushing it gently with his lips. The angel shivered below him at the touch.

Wing grooming, though not sexual, was rather intimate. Consenting to Crowley helping him had proved just how comfortable Aziraphale was with the demon, and how deep the trust ran between them. It was therefore only natural that such an act would strengthen their bond, and coupled with their earlier flirtations, indirectly lead to the stirrings of arousal that Aziraphale had began to feel.

As Crowley finished his ministrations, he slid his hands down Aziraphale’s back before removing them completely, and _Satan_ , if the angel didn’t whine at the loss of contact. Bending low over Aziraphale, Crowley pressed soft kisses to his back which quickly turned searing.

Everything felt incredibly _sensitive_ , the way Crowley kissed his way down the angel’s body. With wiry strength, he made to turn Aziraphale over gently, mindful of his wings. Aziraphale went willingly, pliant in his relaxed state.

”Shall I put them away?” He asked as he moved a little awkwardly.

”Leave them out,” Crowley breathed, eager to see his angel from the front in all his glory.

Aziraphale lay back on the pillows, wings open behind him, and Crowley sat back on his heels to gaze at the perfect tableaux before him. Upon Aziraphale’s face was an expression of pure tranquility; his pupils were dilated and a small smile played at his lips. White blond curls were ruffled upon his forehead, his whole appearance reflecting his serenity. Now pristine wings with their beautiful, snow white feathers draped across the sides of the bed, before Aziraphale brought them up to envelope the two of them. The angel _shone_ , his grace apparent in his eyes, his smile, his very aura.

Crowley felt naked under the angel’s gaze, and looked away almost bashfully. Aziraphale was having none of it, however, and gently reached up to turn the demon’s face back towards his.

“ _Thank you_ , Crowley,” he whispered, his blue-grey eyes meeting glittering amber. Caught up in the moment, they simply gazed at each other in reverent silence.

“Anytime.” Crowley’s voice was almost hoarse, the emotions that were welling up inside him spilling into his words. Here, safely cocooned in Aziraphale’s wings, feeling the angel’s love and gratitude emanating from him, Crowley felt a comfort he had never before experienced.

Aziraphale reached his hand up again, and cradled it against Crowley’s cheek. The demon leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut and breathing becoming shallow. Slowly but firmly, Aziraphale guided him down until he was just close enough to capture Crowley’s lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

“You must let me return the favour one day,” the angel murmured when they finally broke apart.

Pressing his lips to Aziraphale’s once more and miracling away his own shirt to lie flush against his angel, Crowley decided he would _absolutely_ allow Aziraphale to return the favour. He might even suggest they make it a regular _arrangement_ , if this was the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the unimaginative title - I originally wrote this as the third chapter of a 5 chapter fic a while ago (but gave up finishing it). Ive spent the last 3 weeks editing the heck out of it and don’t have much left in me! Studying, caring for 2 family members and having 2 kids whilst being a key worker is exhausting on a level I have never experienced before, but writing helps me wind down. This whole thing might just be a garbled mess!
> 
> I liked this chapter so decided to post it as a one-shot. Hope you liked it too, thanks for reading! Hope all you lovely readers are keeping well and staying safe ❤️


End file.
